


Медовый пирог

by sakuramai



Series: У Саске есть сердце (и душа) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Drama, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Psychology, Sasuke feels, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Учиха Саске и кусок детства.





	Медовый пирог

**Author's Note:**

> №2 в топе «Джен по жанру Занавесочная история»

Саске просыпается от запаха свежего хлеба и меда. Мама печет пирог внизу, тихо напевая песню про самурая, который наконец пришел домой, и Саске будит запах сладкого детства, звук далекого детства, потому что Микото прихрамывает на одну ногу от старой раны и тихо шаркает пушистыми тапочками. Гремит кастрюлями в мойке, шуршит водой. Он прищуривается, глядя на луч света, льющийся из-под синих коротких штор. В воздухе пляшут одинокие частички пыли на куске освещаемого пространства. Простыни пахнут порошком и лавандой, которую мама специально кладет между свежим бельем, чтобы оно приятнее пахло. 

Саске лежит на своей маленькой кровати, почти болезненно упираясь ногами в бортик. Глядит на стены, где висит выцветшая картинка его руки «Моя семья и я». Папа и мама стоят с одного бока, а они с Итачи – с другого. Отец выглядит недовольно, но добро, скрестив руки на груди. Мама придерживает его рукой за талию и светло, тихо улыбается. У Итачи палочка с данго в зубах и еще две в ладонях, он всегда был такой сластёна, а маленький Саске держит кунаи. Картинку он нарисовал лет в шесть и получил за нее в Академии отметку «отлично», вся семья его похвалила, и папа даже поцеловал в лоб. 

Запах медового пирога будоражит легкие. Этот рецепт мама узнала от своей бабушки, а та узнала от своей. Настоящее достояние, рецепт этот. Он хранится даже в фамильном логове Некомата. Саске смотрит перед собой вверх и видит чистый белый потолок. Закрывает глаза и видит маму в ее переднике и в пушистых тапочках, с длинными волосами и секущимися кончиками, с ее умиротворенным видом. Он знает, что сейчас четыре часа дня. Еще немного и придет отец с работы и будет рассказывать о хулиганах, пьяницах и самых скандальных новостях. Потом придет Итачи, молча улыбаясь глазами, и принесет с собой данго и новую книгу, которую будет читать после ужина. 

Саске не любит сладости по двум причинам: у него очень чувствительные зубы, которые болят после сладкого, и сладкое обожает Итачи. Но ради медового пирога Саске мог бы спуститься. Ему хочется встать, обнять маму, (худенькую, похожую на птичку), и отрезать себе первый теплый кусок. А зубы – потерпит. В конце концов, их можно вылечить. 

Однако он лежит и слушает с затаенным дыханием, как мама все поет и поет эту песню про вернувшегося самурая. Саске не самурай. Саске сильнее. И он еще никуда не вернулся. 

Поднять руки тяжело, они будто налились свинцом. Голос будто пропал. Что-то соленое и мерзкое катится по щекам и что-то соленое и мерзкое застряло в горле, но иллюзия рвется словно старый фартук. 

Саске Учиха стоит на поле боя, на обломках Вечного Цукиёми, и мир все еще пахнет маминым медовым пирогом.


End file.
